Playing with Fire
by Black Dove Spirit
Summary: What happens when Haruno Sakura, a loyal shinobi of Konoha turns a spy for the all feared Akatsuki criminal organazation because of certain reasons? SakuMulti! AkaSaku Rated T for language. R


**"Playing with Fire" Chapter One**:

* * *

"Sasuke-teme!" a yell ripped though the usually silent training ground of Konoha 12. A loud mouth blonde dashed to his teammate and the rest of Konoha 12 minus the senseis.  
"Dobe, youre late" the Uchiha huffed before stating the fact in his usual stoic facade. This act made a certain platinum blonde squeal.  
"Ehem." the eldest Hyuuga cleared his throat, trying to gain everyone's attention.  
"Yeah you two! Break it up already!" a certain dog lover whined before grinning when he heard his pet bark in agreament. The shy Hyuuga stepped towards the kitsume with a worried look.  
"W-Why did y-you call u-us here, Na-Naru-Naruto-kun?" the quiet girl asked shyly. The kyuubi container gave them a serious look before looking up into the sky.  
"It's about Sakura-chan.." he mumbled quietly but everyone picked it up. The weapon mistress shot her head up in surprise.  
"What about Sakura-san?" she questioned, while her spandex clad teammate started to cry rivers.  
"Did something happened to my youthful cherry blossom?!" he screeched into the blondes face wich sweat dropped and looked a little sad.  
"She somehow changed when she got back from her S-class mission.." he trailled off when he saw the Yamanaka girl jumped down from the stack of wooden planks she was sitting on and making her way towards the slightly shaken Naruto. An angry Yamanaka is not a pretty sight, especally when that anger was directed to you.  
She grasped the poor boys collar and gave him a menacing glare that gave shivers even to the stoic men of he large group.  
"What. Happened. To. Forehead!?" she growled out, realeasing the blonde from her iron grip. Hurricane Ino just passed. The blonde looked at her in pure terror while Tenten and Hinata giggled.  
"N-Nothing much I swear! It's just that all of a sudden she became a bit cold, I mean, did you see those pearcings?!" he stuttered out. Everyone had a thoughtful look on their faces. Suddenly Kiba jumped up.  
"I did see them! She looks smoking hot with them too!" he gave everyone his trademark toothy grin. The Uchiha just 'tsk'ed' gaining everyones attention before throwing a cold smirk wich was doing wonders to his fangirls.  
"You have got to be kidding me, Inuzuka. How could you consider that thing atleast bit beautiful? She's just a weak peace of trash that turned goth in a month time." he stated smugly, completely oblivious of the murderous aura around him. Naruto looked hurt that his teammate thought of Sakura-chan so ill and Ino... Ino looked down right pissed.  
"Oh? And your little 'Karin-chan' is so much better, neh?" Ino spat in a dangerously low voice. He put his hands up a little and smirked cruelly at the bubbly blonde.  
"Time to face the truth Ino-chan" he purred out making her flush " the pinkhead freak was weak from the start, always hiding behind me and dobe, I say she blackmailed Tsunade to make her an ANBU because there is no way she's even a little bit strong" he sneered when an image of the pinkette shot him in the head.  
Unknown to them, a certain pink haired girl was spying on her so called friends. Her emerald eyes narrowing ever so slightly at the young Uchiha survivor.  
"ouch! You got burned Pinky!" A certain rough voice of a certain fish-like man bummed into her ears wich she jumped at.  
She glared at nothing in particular as she gripped a small metal earing under her lip.  
" Kisamin! (1) stop eavesdropping will you? You almost gave me a heart attack!" she hissed out in a low tone. Calling the S-class criminal by her nickname for the members. She heard a heavy sigh and smirked.  
"Hear that Nii-san? The Uchiha bastard will die!" I whispered/yelled in the hidden misc in victory.  
"I do hope you're not talking about me, Saku-chan" a deep yet silky voice said.  
"Yeah I hope so too Sakura-cchi! Obi-Tobi is a g-good boy!" a childish voice followed and yet another voice appeared in my ear.  
"I do hope you restrain yourself from murdering my foolish little brother, Sakura-san" the voice stated calmly, yet threateningly wich made me shiver.  
"Hn, don't worry Sakura, all in do time" a cold yet god like voice rang in my head wich reliefed me instantly. The voice of my not too long ago discovered brother. The leader of Akatsuki. Pein, or should I say, Nagato-nii.  
"Oi, Bitch! Why are there so many fucking Uchiha's in this place! Fuck you all! I'm going to go sacrife to Jashin-sama!" a certain sailor mouth screetched into my ear misc a.k.a earing. I sighed, i can't even start a flashback dramaticly without sadist Hidanin-baka. Huff. Anyway, let's go back a month ago...

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

_This was so stupid. It has to be the dumbest thing i have ever done. Just because that bastard came back to the village with that no good slut does not mean he has any power over me. Just when he showed his arrogant face to me he declared that i will have to restore his stupid clan! I refused of course._  
_ Because of that i decided to take a S-class mission wich was given to me a few months ago but i refused, for no apparent reason. So here i am, running away from the chicken ass like a sissy. Fucking awesome._  
_ Naruto and Ino protested against it and the platinum blonde even gave me a check up because she thought i was sick. Because i rejected Sasuke. She said that i was one of the or even the first to ever reject an Uchiha but that is how i am._  
_ I looked once again in the bingo book, the mission was one for a hunter nin. I passed the exams and became a hunter nin right after ANBU. I needed extra cash anyway so now I'm sprinting though a forest, holding a thick bingo book with one hand, head inside the book but i could still see and sense my surroundings._  
_ Suddenly i felt a jab in my head. I gasped and quickly grasped my aching skull, dropping the book in the progress. I groaned when the pain traveled to my emerald eyes wich started to burn._  
_ I shut them tight, falling to my knees. I removed my tiger ANBU mask to send medical chakra to my throbbing eyes. Taking a deep breath i consintrated my chakra into my index finger wich i put on my overgrown forehead._  
_ Trying to find out the strange pain, i started to search for an injury but suddenly, heat ross up my whole body wich made me faint Hinata style._  
_ I could tell that a few hours passed when i regained concious. It was evening already since the sun already started to set. I groaned when i turned my soar neck in a lazy circle. Looking around i spotted the thick book on the grass near the water surface. It was strange thought; i could see so much clearer and the colors looked more, well colorful! I knelt down to pick up the book only to drop it once again. A surprized scream erupted though my throat when i saw purple rather than forest green._  
_ I screethed once again when i recongnised the design of my 'new' eyes and it was the exact same once as that Pein guy me and Team 7 encounterd a few weeks ago. He was a strange guy truthfuly, he stared at me rather strangely but enough about that! I gasped when my body stood up on it's own! My legs started to waltz at Suna's direction wich i came from. I tried to move my arms, legs, head, anything! It feels like it got a second brain! _  
_Maybe inner is trying to take over me again..? That can't be possible, she is sleeping for 4 years now! This was insanity._  
_ It started from a march to an all out sprint! I tried to yell out for help but i couldn't move my mouth or tongue, all i could do was watch as my body carried me to an unknown location._

* * *

_After an hour and more i started to regonize my surroundings and my now ringed eyes widened. Fucking fantastic._  
_ 'This place...' I thought bitterly, it was the same mountain were me and Chyo-basan fought off Akasuna no Sasori to his grave. But something surprised me to a stunned state of mind. The hideout was rebuild again._  
_ How can we miss something as important as this? The worst part that my body was heading straight to the stone wall! I tried to shut my eyes out of fear but to no avail, they wont budge. My legs slowed down to a walk to the stone wall. I gulped invardly. The fuck will happen now?_  
_ I felt chakra pulse to my eyes that made them glow slightly. The hidden door opened, it actually freaken opened? What the heck is happening here?_  
_ My body walked in with a swagger that gave the impression like i own the place. My upper half and legs maniuvered though all the rocks scattered in the hall of somesort._  
_ My body walked to the statue of the ten tails, there were 8 opened eyes already wich made me hiss a little, damn bastards, killed so many people for this!? I walked around the statue and stared, my body lead me to a dead end... Until my eyes started glowing again that is._  
_ The rock just split open and i entered, i mean, where did i found out around this place? I continued walking, it looked like a maze but it seems like i know a way around this labyrint._  
_ My legs took me infront of a room wich held faint traces of chakra signatures, i gulped invardly yet again. I'm going to get killed if i am right about what's inside that room._  
_ I heard muffled voices inside wich were most male, minus the only female coice i heard. I started to sweat cold sweat beads when i saw my hands reach out to the double doors. Oh shit, oh shit, oh my #$%&! Im offically dead..._  
_ Imagine their surprise when i stumbled inside the filled room. I scanned around and almost fainted because all i saw was blood ted clouds outlined with white... My eyes met a few pairs of sharingan like who would have thought right? There were more than one Uchiha in this room but soon my eyes traveled to a matching pair of purple orbs as mine. They were slightly widened at the sight of me. Our eyes clashed for a few seconds before my eyes returned to their usual emerald and i fainted. Well, not before i stuttered one word._  
_ "Na-Nagato-nii.." and with that i fell unconcious but before that a few pairs of strong arms caught me._

* * *

** TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Hey guys! So this story popped into my head recently so i wrote it down instantly so sorry if there are a bit...ok a lot of grammar errors because i wrote it with my phone. Phone! Do you know how frustrating it is?! D: anyways, i hope you enjoyed this story! I will try to update it as soon as possible! (1) after watching an anime one of the characters always used an '-in' at the end of a name. For example: Kisame + -in = Kisamin. It's sounds kind of kawaii, ne? So to get rid of any future confusion if a name ends with an -in or -cchi know it's for the cuteness n' fluffiness of it! x333 see ya next time!**


End file.
